The Legend of Zelda: Silent Evil
by Fictional Architect
Summary: Twilight Princess meets Silent Hill & Resident Evil. Link and Midna find themselves in a strange area populated by menacing beings, whose only purpose is to extinguish their lives. 5 chapters in total, will update weekly.
1. Contagion

The Legend of Zelda: Silent Evil  
Chapter 1: Contagion

It was a bright and particularly sunny day in the land of Hyrule; the birds were chirping merrily, and the skies were beaming warm rays all across the grassy fields and lavish landscape. A wolf with a small and odd-looking companion lay on the fields absorbing the heat, seemingly without a care in the world.

"It's a beautiful day, eh, Link?" said the small companion, her only visible eye closed as the sun coated her entire body; the wolf's tail beginning to slightly hit her arm as he sighed noticeably in a relaxed manner.

She sat up, opening her eye half way and restfully yawning, before she ran her hand down the wolfs back, smiling from a sense of peace she hadn't felt in years. She jumped up onto the wolf's back, scratching behind his ears, his paw beginning to beat against the floor as he was panting with joy, when she leant forward and spoke in his ear.

"I know the weather is amazing, and we're feeling awfully relaxed here, but it's time we were on our way. While we may have stopped Ganondorf, we still have to find a way to change me back to my original form." Her voice was still soft and somewhat relaxed, but with an undertone of seriousness that Link's sharp ears could easily detect. With only a nod as a gesture from the wolf, Midna opened a portal to Hyrule Castle so that they could start their investigation. Beginning to dematerialise, they were sucked piece by piece into the abyss of the Twilight Realm.

Upon reforming on the ground, they found themselves in an odd place they had never seen before. The air reeked of decay; slowly filling their nostrils and burning their eyes as they took every breath. A thick fog smothered their surroundings, making only the closest of buildings barely visible. Link, who had teleported out of Hyrule Field as a wolf, found himself in human form, a transaction that had never before happened without him requesting it be done.

"Ack! The air STINKS!" shouted Midna as she clenched her nose with her left hand, waving her right arm rapidly from left to right in front of her face to try and clear the rotting stench in the fog. "Ugh.. I wonder where we are? This definitely isn't Hyrule Castle.." she continued with a sense of both grief and wonder underlying her voice.

Also curious as to their current situation, Link glanced around himself, taking in all that he could see, which wasn't much at all. A few decrepit-looking silhouettes of abandoned stores and a hotel was all that he could see; all of which seemed to have an unfamiliar structure to them, like as though they were built in a completely different time of history. They seemed somewhat more advanced than any other buildings he'd ever come across in the past. Even so, they all seemed extremely faded, and they were what were closest to him. There was bound to be more buildings scattered throughout the strange town.

He began to walk towards the nearest building that he could make out, which appeared to be a small shop of sorts, despite not resembling any shop he'd ever seen. Midna followed closely, not wanting to stray too far from Link in this mysterious place. Cupping his hands over his eyebrows, Link pressed his hands and head against the window, which he assumed was some form of magic creating a transparent wall, to try and see inside, however all he could make out was an eerie darkness, darker than any unlit cavern or Twilight shadow he had ever ventured into. Feeling a shudder immerse his body, Link sensed that either someone or something was watching him from the black abyss before him, and so moved on quickly from the store to the next structure, constantly checking over his shoulder to make sure Midna was still close by.

Suddenly, as he was heading towards the next building, noises in the fog began to take form of agonising yet somewhat lifeless groans. It started as just a few, but as Link and Midna sped up and carried on walking, they began to get louder and louder, yet still seeming somewhat distant.

"W-what the hell is that noise?" Came Midna's trembling voice, echoing through the empty streets as the moaning became louder and more persistent. "Fuck this! We're leaving!" she shouted angrily as she tried to summon a Twilight portal – unsuccessfully at that.

"No! No this can't be! This.. This world isn't connected to the Twilight Realm? But.. But.." she stuttered incredulously as fear engulfed her body, freezing her in place. Turning his head only to notice he had almost lost her in the fog, Link ran back and grabbed her hand, staring deep into her eye as if to say 'we will find a way out of this place'. His stern look put her slightly at ease, as he carried on running through the fog.

"LINK!" Screeched Midna as a rotting hand grabbed his shoulder from seemingly nowhere, pulling him towards a half-eaten face groaning in hunger at the scent of him; "LOOK OUT!", she continued after the creature lunged forwards, it's mouth agape, as it attempted to sink its rotting teeth into his face. Without a second thought, thanks to his lightning reflexes, Link took out his sword, sliced off the creature's hand and drove his blade into its face and through its head in one perfectly executed swoop. As it dropped lifeless to the floor, they took a quick glance at it as blood began to pool around the body, looking quickly at each other and then carrying on running.

After dodging several more animated corpses, the pair found themselves in front of a massive building with a red cross on it, assuming it was a place of healing. Without hesitation, and fearing for their lives, they barged their way through the large front doors and barricaded themselves inside.

"Holy shit.. What.. What were those.. Things?" panted Midna, who had been flying at an increased rate to try and keep up with Link's light-footedness. "They.. Looked like Re-Dead's.. Only more.. Dead." she continued to breathe heavily for a few minutes before finally catching her breath, the sounds of groaning and banging against all manner of surfaces penetrating their ears deeper with each passing second.

Looking around, Link noticed that the hallway before them had the same kind of darkness he saw earlier, only this time he could see a red light right at the far end.. Everything in between was either invisible or just extremely well hidden amongst the shadows.

Glancing at his surroundings, he noticed a small box on a wall near to him. Carefully opening it, he found that there was a small black cylinder which produced light in it. Confused at first, but then remembering that he was in a strange place different to anything he had ever witnessed, he didn't bother questioning how something could create light without the use of fire.

"Link.." said Midna worryingly; "We need to find a way out of here.. Whatever the cost.."

_End of Chapter 1._

_So, what do you reckon? A nice way to get you sucked into the story? Well I should hope so, as there is a lot of ground to cover yet.. Stay tuned for more horror!_


	2. A Change Of Scenery

The Legend of Zelda: Silent Evil  
Chapter 2: A Change of Scenery

Aiming his newly-found light into the darkness before him, Link could make out shapes of discarded and bloodied bed frames, upturned bins scattering medical waste all over the floor and broken glass from what he assumed to be more lights, somewhat similar to what he had in his hand, protruding from the ceiling.

Wasting no time, despite the dread in his heart from the sounds of the undead banging the large doors and walls behind him, Link thought it to be best to just proceed through the building to look for another way out, hoping to find one that wasn't littered with living carcasses whose only purpose in this place seemed to be to eradicate their lives.

Flying slowly and cautiously, Midna kept her wits about her as she followed the young hero before her. She was absolutely terrified, although she'd never admit the extent of her fear to Link; not because she feared being judged or anything as trivial as that, but more the fact that Link himself needed some sort of support in this situation. Neither of them would find a way out on their own, so their only hope would be to help each other in every way they could, and if that meant hiding their fear from each other until this ordeal had come to an end, then so be it.

Proceeding with a steady pace, constantly shining his light on every object they passed in case of anything lurking in the litter and deeply shaded areas, Link checked every door he came across; each and every one seeming to be barricaded or just locked from their current position, and Midna still couldn't seem to connect to the Twilight Realm whence she came, so couldn't knock down or unblock them.

Coming to the final door in the long corridor they had been wandering down, a sense of fear engulfed both their bodies as they heard sounds of feasting and wordless mumbling coming from the other side. Swallowing a large ball of phlegm that had accumulated in the back of his throat; Link breathed deeply and rested his hand on the handle, when he pushed and pulled the door only to find it locked.

"For fuck sake, all the doors are locked!" loudly whispered Midna in a relieved yet angered voice, and with that slight outburst, the mumbling in the room became an eerie silence. It was a sudden descent of noise, so the creature inside either moved very quickly away from them, or it just.. stopped.

"L-Link! Look at t-t-the.." Midna stuttered, struggling to finish her sentence, as Link stared in amazement at the walls to which she was pointing, the walls themselves shedding, becoming dark and rusty-looking despite not being made of metal. He shone his torch over all of the walls and doors surrounding them as everything changed shape and colour, the rubbish on the floor eventually contorting out of existence before their very eyes.

"Something really bad is happening.." Came a whimpering voice, barely noticeable as Midna's due to the fear causing her vocal cords to tremble; "I just know it."

Agreeing simply with a slow nodding gesture, Link felt his eyelids twitch as a creeping sensation ravaged his skin all over his body, a shudder clawing at his spine, causing the hair on the back of his neck to almost dive right out of his trembling flesh. He had never felt so uneasy and afraid in his life, as complete silence surrounded the duo, the corridor finally becoming still as the transformation was complete.

Looking at Midna, whose eyes met his, Link began to steadily walk down the corridor.

"Wait!" whispered Midna obstreperously, wanting to get his attention and his alone; "this place changed.. Maybe the door will open now?" she continued, looking at the door before turning to Link, who had an eyebrow raised as he realised that she was right.

He began to reach for the handle a second time, the torch held firmly in his other hand and pointed directly at the door. He felt a click from the door vibrate through the handle, as it turned and the door slowly creaked open. Aiming the light directly into the room, then carefully surveying the area, Link noticed that this room was a small corridor leading to some stairs which ascended into more darkness.

"I guess we're going up.. Let's just go, I want to get out of here as quickly as possible." Midna stated fearfully, looking at Link directly in his eyes, seeing the fear that she felt reflected back at her.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, they opened a door to yet another corridor, this one filled with sounds of movement. Unsheathing his sword, Link's fear was set aside as his urge to protect those closest to him took over his mind, ignoring every other instinct.

Emerging from the shadows, a twitching creature with a rotten cavity as a face stumbled towards the duo, wielding only a small yet extremely sharp-looking blade, its clothes appearing to be very short and very tight, with the same red cross on as the building depicted from the outside. The shape of the creature implied that is was once a female, although, in its current state, it had no gender.

Feeling nauseous from the mere sight of the creature, Link threw the light to Midna to shine on the opponent so that he could use both hands more effectively, equipping the Hyrule Shield that he had on his back. Seeing this sudden change in the direction the light came from, the creature began to walk erratically towards Midna.

Without hesitation, Link lunged forwards into a roll, dodging the creature's poor attempt at slicing him, and smashed it in the back of the head with his shield, knocking it to the floor with a loud thud. Blood started dripping from the cavity that was its face as it let out a high-pitched, ear-aching screech, pushing itself up onto its knees, only for Link to drive his sword through it's back, impaling it as it screeched harshly once more, this time cut short as he shattered the creature's skull with a full-force attack from his shield again.

As it fell lifeless to the floor, Link placed a foot onto the creature's back, pulling his sword from its motionless body with a sickening squelch as blood spat up onto his boot.

"That was.. Revolting.." Midna squirmed as she shone the light up and down its body "what the hell is going on here?" she continued, placing the torch on the floor next to her, resting her head on her hands.

Putting away his sword and shield, Link picked up both Midna and the light, hugging her tight to reassure her that they'd be okay. It worked. She wiped a tear from her eye, and smiled heartily at Link.

"Thanks.. You always know how t-" her sentence was cut short as the loud sound of metal scraping across the floor echoed throughout the hallway; "What the hell is that?" she screamed, pointing over Link's shoulder as she could see through the darkness, witnessing the arrival of a terrifying creature.

Darting his head in the direction of her sight, aiming his light down the hallway, he could just about make out the shape of a large man, with an extremely large, uncomfortable-looking helmet on, dragging a gargantuan sword along the hospital floor.

"HOLY SHIT! RUN!" Screamed Midna at the top of her lungs, diving from Link's arms and heading back to the stairs. Link, on the other hand, was overcome with a sudden burst of bravery, as he felt only anger when looking towards this creature.

Noticing that Link was in fact walking towards the beast, tightly gripping his sword and readying his shield, Midna screamed at him; "LINK YOU IDIOT! RUN!" but it was no use, his pride engulfed him as he faced the beast, who was now standing still, a mere 5 foot in front of him.

He lowered his eyebrows and took a battle stance, his shield covering most of his face and body, his legs wide apart and bent at the knees, his left arm extended with his sword tightly grasped. His body language said 'I'm ready' and the creature knew this.

Wasting no time, Link darted forward as the creature merely let go of the sword with one hand and grabbed him by the neck, slamming him against the wall, dropping both his sword and shield in the impact as he both heard and felt a rib or two cracking.

"LINK!" Screamed Midna once more, as Link roared in an agonising and exasperated breath, grabbing hold of the creature's arm with both hands and struggling to try and remove the hand from his throat. "GET OFF HIM, YOU FUCKING SCUM!" came Midna's angry and surprisingly loud voice yet again, the creature looking over to her, tightening his grip slightly to get a reaction out of Link in the form of a muffled wail, which in turn caused Midna to react again. This time, rather than waste her breath, she reacted by flying full-speed into his gut, knocking him back a few paces, releasing his hand from poor Link.

Coughing blood from his position on the floor, Link groaned in agony as he staggered onto his feet. Returning to his side quickly as to get away from the beast, Midna flew back over, slightly dazed from the impact.

Regaining its stature, the pyramid-headed creature tightly grasped the sword it was carrying and attempted to swing it, only to find the corridor was too tight, managing only to smash a part of the wall away behind it. Seeing this, Link, despite his current injuries, took his bow from his back and an arrow from his quill, aiming directly at the creature. He pulled back as far as he could, a groan of anguish escaping him as he did so, and shot an arrow directly at the creature.

It had a quicker reflex than he had imagined, as it grabbed the arrow and smashed it by tightening its grip. Angered by the fact it had its hand tight around his neck, Link shot three arrows at once at the brutes chest. Roaring and tilting its head up towards the ceiling as it did so, both Link and Midna saw their chance. Midna shot past the creature, causing it to focus its attention on her as it turned to chase her. Link then shot forwards, picking up his sword and shield, and knocked it over onto the arrows in its chest with all his might by putting his shield over his shoulder and barging directly into its back.

Sensing that it was still alive, Link got up to his feet as quickly as he could, wielding his sword and shield, and stumbled towards Midna, almost fainting from the pain.

As she kept him up and helped him run, Midna and Link just kept running down the decrepit hallways, dodging and evading all other creatures along the way.

Eventually they stumbled into a small room with a strange symbol on the door, accidentally falling through only to notice that the place seemed a lot cleaner than the rest of the decrepit building.

Laying Link down in the corner, Midna quickly pushed the closest piece of large furniture she could find in front of the door, which happened to be another rusted bed frame.

Feeling a mixture of dread, fear, anger and love, Midna sat by Link and stroked his hair, wanting to both kill him for facing the creature, and kiss him for staying to fight just to protect her.

"You'll be okay, Link. I promise." She spoke softly and carefully, and while speaking those words, she looked around the room.

'Hmm..' she thought to herself; 'there's a metal tunnel in the ceiling..'

_End of Chapter 2._

_Damn, that was a long one. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Prepare yourself for the rest of the story, we have a fair way to go before it's over!_


	3. In Search Of Aid

The Legend of Zelda: Silent Evil  
Chapter 3: In Search Of Aid

Staring up at the metal-sheathed hole in the ceiling, Midna wondered to herself where it could lead, how far it would actually go before coming to an end, and where exactly it would lead her. The possibility of a way out through that hole flared in her mind, until a pain-based grunt snapped her back to reality, noting to herself that no matter how desperate things got, she would not leave Link.

She stroked his hair gently before slowly lifting his tunic to reveal his bruised ribcage, a few lumps protruding here and there, but no sign of swelling from internal bleeding or anything else to be too worried about, other than the odd drop of blood occasionally leaking from his mouth.

"Once we're out of here, and my Twilight powers return, I'll be able to fix you up properly.." Midna said to Link caringly; "but until then, we need some painkilling herbs or potions, just to hold you over."

Darting her eyes around the room, she noticed that there was basically nothing of use, the room itself being almost completely bare, minus the odd trash heap clogging up a bit of floor space, and one large metal shelving unit that had nothing on it against one corner.

Contemplating whether or not she should leave Link in search of medical aid, her decision was hastened by the terrifying sound of a large metal object being slowly dragged along the floor in the distance, her unique sense of hearing informing her of how far away the object was, and how long it would be before it was upon them.

"Link" Midna said to her wounded companion as she rested her hand gently on his, a stern and sincerely caring look possessing her gentle face; "I'm going through the hole in the ceiling and looking for something to give you to ease the pain." She tightened her grip on his hand before continuing her sentence. "I promise you I won't be long."

And with that, Link nodded, one eye closed as he winced at the pain he felt in his ribs, his open eye glowing while staring into hers, as if to say 'I trust you'.

Smiling, a tear almost bursting from behind her strong expression, she darted up into the hole above her, and out of Link's sight, him closing his other eye and slowly lowering his head to the floor, Midna's promise echoing through his mind, giving him enough strength to fight sleep until her return, just in case he never awoke.

Flying through the tight space on the ceiling as it twisted and weaved, seemingly forever despite how fast she was propelling forwards, she came upon a small split below her. It was a big enough gap to see through, but not enough to squeeze through, and judging by the sounds of gurgling and screeching below, she wouldn't really want to.

Making haste along the tunnel, some turns ending up as dead-ends with no way out, others leading to very quick spinning blades forcing air in her direction, Midna was finding herself getting lost amongst the cramped maze, feeling a sense of claustrophobia as she forgot which way she had originally come, every corner looking the same as the last.

In a fit of fear-induced rage, she screamed and punched the floor, whereupon it began to shake violently and collapsed into a large room below, which was luckily unoccupied by anything seemingly alive.

Sighing with relief, both to be in a somewhat safe room as well as to be out of that tiny crawlspace, Midna flew up into the air and surveyed the room, which was coated with dark, damp and decay, the pungent smell of rot clogging her senses as she noticed several corpses scattered along the floor, all with what appeared to be hundreds of lacerations covering them.

Holding back the urge to vomit, she closed her eye for a second and pictured Link, as he was her main inspiration for pushing forward, took a deep breath despite the scent of the air being pure rot, and re-opened her eye, feeling slightly more confident as she slowly pressed on.

She looked around the room and in different cabinets and shelves littering the wall in hopes of finding something remedial, but failing miserably at finding anything of use. Contemplating trying the nearest door for a way out, she saw one of the corpses on the floor holding a large piece of paper. Curious as to what it was, she flew over to the body, holding her nose as she did so, grabbing the paper from the dead man, whose olive green attire and short blonde hair made her think of Link for a moment before she focused her attention on the paper.

Before she could get a glimpse at the mysterious sheet of paper, she noticed that a small white patch was stuck to it with dried blood, and that the name "Mary" was written on it. Carefully peeling it off as not to tear the paper, she scraped away some of the blood to reveal the soft features of a vibrantly-smiling young woman with beautiful eyes and medium length blonde hair. Realising that the picture must've belonged to the man on the floor, she carefully tucked it into his pocket before moving away from the corpse in case she threw up.

Finally seeing the picture that initially caught her attention, the paper was in fact a map, with 'Hospital 3rd Floor' being written in big bold letters on the top, noting that the more she unfolded it, the more floors were revealed. She took note of where she was, as she could see by the size and shape, also seeing that there seemed to be a lot of red squiggly and straight lines scribbled over certain parts of the map, and the same symbol that she saw in the room Link and her stumbled in earlier.

Folding up the map and tucking it in the back of her helmet, Midna carefully proceeded out of the door in front of her, and moved three rooms down on the right towards a room labelled on the map as 'medical closet', hoping that there would be something she could take back to Link.

Finding it strange that there wasn't a creature in sight, and that everything was deadly quiet, she decided it best not to tempt fate and just find what she needed so that she could get back to her injured friend as soon as possible.

Quickly glancing at the map, she noticed that that Medical Closet door had a red squiggle in front of it. Still not sure what that meant, she placed her hand on the door handle, only to find that the door felt locked.

Angered by this, but still determined to find a way in, she quickly glanced at her surroundings in search of another way in, but instead found a small sharp blade amongst the litter on the floor. Darting her eyes between it and the door, she came up with an idea and quickly grabbed the knife, placing it between the door and the frame before smashing it with her head, her helmet forcing the blade in and swinging the door wide open.

'Why didn't the other guy try this?' Midna thought to herself as she browsed the almost-empty derelict shelves in the room, before coming across a large white box with 'First Aid Kit' written on it. Not sure if that's what she needed or not, she peered inside, only to find a strange long, thin piece of metal with some other translucent material attached to it, and what she assumed to be measurements on the side with some form of liquid inside, having the word 'morphine' printed on it.

Not sure what this 'morphine' was, she looked on the inside of the lid of the box, only to see that amongst other random information she couldn't make heads or tails of, it said 'for almost instant pain relief, inject patient with 20cc's of Morphine'. Seeing that the measurements on the side went up to 100, and that the liquid reached the 40 mark, she assume that she had double the amount needed for Link, and shut the case, smiling greatly before turning around to leave the room.

As she did, however, her smiling face suddenly turned to expressions of horror. Quickly glancing at the map for the symbol she saw in Link's room, she darted out of the room and turned right, weaving in and out of the corridors as the walls shed their skin and started to become a little more colourful as the shades of rust and dried blood began to fade away.

"LINK!" she screamed as she neared the door; "QUICKLY! MOVE THE BARRICADE!" she began to bang on the door, hearing Link's footsteps move rapidly towards her, his loud agonising groans piercing her ears as he struggled rapidly to re-open the door. But it was too late.

Falling back onto the floor, the object that had barricaded the door had now turned into a very large metal rectangular object, making strange noises as it sparked and spat small bursts of fire at him, the walls around him having became much cleaner and the sounds of hungry groaning returned.

Clutching onto her first aid kit for dear life, Midna quickly looked either side only to notice that a few animated corpses had noticed her presence and had started moving towards her.

Feeling fear smother her, she remembered that there was a tunnel in the ceiling, flying up towards the tunnel in hopes that there was an opening.

Luckily for her, she found a hole big enough for her to squeeze into, hoping that she had found a way back to Link. Flying a few feet forwards over the door frame, however, she was horrified to find that there was a very sturdy grate between herself and her hero.

Dropping the cylindrical object with the morphine inside through the grate into Link's shaking hands, Midna began to speak to him with a tear leaking from her eye.

"Insert the metal bit into your arm and press it until the liquid inside goes down to the 20 marker.." she spoke softly, her tears now dripping through onto Link, who was sat below her, looking at the peculiar object before him.

"It's called morphine, and by the sounds of it, shares the properties of a red potion.."

_End of Chapter 3._

_I hope you enjoyed this different perspective, I thought it gave the story a bit of a twist, so to speak! Heads up, as Chapter 4 will soon be on the way.._


	4. Separation

The Legend of Zelda: Silent Evil  
Chapter 4: Separation

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner.. And now we're apart.. What are we to do?" Midna questioned as Link removed the metal end of the cylindrical tube from his arm, leaning back against the wall he had scooted towards, a small patch of blood forming on his tunic sleeve.

"I hate this place! It's so erratic!" she screamed, punching the grate, only to hurt her hand and do nothing whatsoever to the metal between them.

Slowly getting to his feet, still feeling somewhat adynamic, his legs shaking as he put pressure on them, Link looked up at the grate, only to see Midna's tears slowly dripping through. Sensing that he needed to do something to reassure her they'd be fine, he lifted his arms to try and reach the grate, only to gasp harshly in pain as the morphine hadn't fully kicked in yet.

Looking around his surroundings, he noticed that behind him was a window that wasn't in the room previously. Remembering that the building had transformed once more, he wasn't really shocked by this. He leant his head against the frame running up through the middle to look outside, only to see the depressing thick grey fog staring right back at him.

"What are you looking for?" Midna sniffled, rubbing her hand over her nose to wipe up any leaking mucus, as she curiously watched Link tugging at the window.

Pointing to the metal tunnel Midna was in, he followed it with his finger as it lead through the wall, hopefully to another room. Pondering what that had to do with him looking outside, she realised that if he were to go outside, he might be able to jump across to the next window.

"Link, are you sure you want to do that? You might fall!" Midna questioned worryingly, not wanting him to drop down and land in a crowd of those ravenous creatures whose hungered groans could still be heard throughout the building.

Lifting the stiff window with a groan of pain, a gust of wind flew in and flung a few pieces of paper around with reckless abandon, carrying the sounds of the undead below in with it. Breathing in deep and clearing his mind, Link got up onto the window frame and looked to the left, seeing that there was in fact a window in the next room, and that it was ironically open.

Looking at Midna and smiling, Link kept a tight hold on the frame and swung to his left, landing with his top half inside the other window, his right arm grabbing onto a metal bedpost on the inside, a shout of anguish escaping him.

"Link!" Midna screamed, having darted through the shaft and begun watching him through another grate, witnessing him struggle to keep hold of the post, but helpless to do anything to aid him.

Barely pulling himself to safety, Link coughed up a small amount of blood, panting heavily as he lay almost lifeless on the floor, a sight which would have worried Midna further if not for his chest heavily heaving.

"Use the other half of the.. Err.. Morphine! It'll help ease the pain." Came Midna's almost motherly voice, doing as she asked typically being a second nature to Link now, especially since his last defiance left him in his current state. Taking the needle from his tunic, he lifted his sleeve where the patch of blood from last time's injection was, and shot himself in the same general area, plunging the remainder of the clear liquid into his bloodstream.

"Okay, I'm going to try and look for a way out of here.." Midna spoke with a somewhat apathetic voice, its tones sounding more cold than previously. "If I find it, I'll make my way back to you. I promise." And with that, she had vanished.

Slightly unnerved by Midna's less caring voice and sudden disappearance, but too overwhelmed by a sense of dread from the place he was in, Link decided it would be best to just to try and find an escape route, returning to the room once he had it to collect his companion, so that they might attempt to vacate the ever-changing realm that held them.

Looking around the room, he noticed that the door here was blocked by a small chair in front of the handle, stopping it from being easily opened from the other side. Lumbering towards the chair, the increased dose of morphine making his movements somewhat sluggish, he removed the chair, only to be thrown onto his back as the door flung open, several undead creatures falling forwards through it.

Assuming they could either sense his presence or smell his blood, Link was more fearful than curious, as his imminent death seemed much more important than his inquisitive nature.

Rolling backwards as the creatures crawled slowly towards him, his back now facing the open window he came through, he hatched an idea to be rid of one of them, but not all of them, which perhaps would give him enough of a gap to escape.

As the creatures rose to their feet, each one looking more fearful than the last, they began to limp towards him, an eager look filling their otherwise empty eyes as their incessant drooling hinted at their starvation. Biding his time, Link began to sweat heavily as fear and doubt started to engulf him, and just as he was having second thoughts, one of the creatures lunged at him, it's arms aimed at him, ready to latch on and drag him down.

Despite his slowed reactions, Link managed to duck just in time as the creature's stomach barged onto his shoulder, and he lifted it over his head, its legs creating a path as it knocked away the other undead, flying out the window when Link was fully upright. Seeing his opportunity and taking it before they had time to recover, Link dove forwards and rolled through the several enemies, getting to his feet and coughing more blood as he did so, stopping for nothing as he darted while unintentionally swaying left and right through the infested hallways.

Finally coming to a stop in an area that seemed safe and empty, Link was barely catching his breath when the loud sound of hissing and slight screeches came from seemingly nowhere. Unnerved and afraid, darting his eyes from side to side, turning around and looking at all possible darkened corners, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

A warm, humid breeze dampened the back of his head as the sound of his heart racing eradicated all other noises around him, only just about noticing as a large tongue ran itself against the patch of blood on his tunic sleeve.

Dread and woe filling his mind, he quickly unsheathed his Master Sword and sliced off the tip of the tongue, only to be sprayed with more blood and bashed forward as the creature behind him let out an echoing screech, assaulting him with its massive tongue.

Recovering from the blow, Link saw the large, skinless-looking creature dive towards him, its massive claws and teeth at the ready, seeking flesh to sink into.

Not wanting to reach a state of moribund, Link rolled out of the way of the being, a metal rod with wheels and a bag filled with red liquid being knocked over as he did, the bag splitting as it landed between the metal rod and the floor.

Darting its head in the direction of the noise and diving to where the spillage was, licking up the red liquid frantically, Link assumed that it was blood the creature was so fond of, and saw his chance. Getting to his feet, he drove his sword deep into the creature's neck, twisting it before removing it, as the beast tried to screech, only for more blood to spew from the flailing pieces of flesh now hanging from the bone that was its neck.

Feeling a little safer, Link prepared to chop it's head off when another tongue came from nowhere and wrapped itself around his neck, dragging him to the ceiling. Choking and gasping for air, hot saliva pouring down his torso, completely soaking his tunic, Link was helpless to stop the creature.

Struggling to free himself and slowly losing consciousness as he was being dragged along one of the tunnels Midna was looking for a way out of, the lack of oxygen finally getting to him, he fell limp, his last sight being the walls peeling away and becoming rusted again.

"Link... Link... Link..." Midna spoke monotonously, flying at a slow pace, her eye half closed and her pupil completely dilated, following a strict path through the tunnels as though she knew exactly where it was she was going.

A strong feeling that her young saviour was in danger quickly caused her eye to turn back to normal, and she was tempted to move, but a sensation she'd never felt before kept overwhelming her, keeping her going straight ahead, not even allowing her to bat an eyelash at the idea of turning back, her eye constantly struggling to stay at its normal state, eventually dilating at the end of every fight within.

"Link... Link... Link..."

_End of Chapter 4._

_Zombies, Lickers, monotonous talking to oneself.. Yup, this story's getting pretty damn freaky if you ask me! Visit again if you wish to reach the conclusion, as chapter 5 is the finale!_


	5. When Nightmares Collide

The Legend of Zelda: Silent Evil  
Chapter 5: When Nightmares Collide

Slowly opening his eyes as they adjusted to his current situation, Link struggled to see anything in the dimly-lit cavern where he seemed to have awoken. Confused yet suddenly alert as his final memories before seeing darkness flooded his mind, he blinked several times to try and manually focus his vision, finding that there was barely anything of note in front of him.

Sitting upright to try and get a better view, he attempted to rub his eyes as to further clear his vision, but realised that it was an impossible task at the moment due to the fact that his hands were chained to the floor. Looking either side of him quickly as panic began to set in, Link feared the worst as he heard heavy footsteps and a loud screeching behind him.

Quickly turning his torso, Link made out the darkened silhouette of that very same Pyramid-headed creature that chased him earlier, seeming as though it were no more than a mere 20 feet away, and slowly getting closer with each passing second.

A tear rolling down her cheek, Midna could do nothing but watch in silence as she hovered above both of them in what looked like a rusted bird cage, held up in the air by nothing visible but definitely something menacing. She could feel that same energy controlling her, preventing her from helping her young companion break the chains, a smile slowly creeping up her cheek. She didn't create the smile, but had no choice other than to wear it as the sinister force inside made her watch as Link's end slowly dawned upon him.

Screaming as he felt helplessness envelop his body, tugging at the chains that would soon cause him to be one with nothing as they prevented his escape from impending doom, Link suddenly noticed that the creature was stood right behind him, the tremendous sword raised above its head, dark brown mixes of blood, rust and filth smothering both the blade and the creatures apron, few holes visible from where his arrows had previously penetrated. And then, without making so much as one single sound, it brought down the sword.

"NOOO!" Midna screamed, perhaps not aloud, but certainly within as tears gushed from her solitary eye, the smile on her face now baring teeth as the unknown creature inside bathed in her misery. Never before had she felt her heart sink so deep that she almost believed there was a bottomless pit inside, with more gravitational pull than anything she could ever have fathomed.

"huuuuYAH!" came a loud scream as Link rolled to the side, having just dodged the blade enough to demolish a few links of the thick chain that held him still, using it as a whip to lash at the creature's chest.

The smile now gone, her teeth grinding with rage as the creature inside felt Midna's heart rise up so quickly from the endless abyss that it almost broke free of her chest, her tears had just began to stop flowing as the realisation that brave, audacious Link was still alive and kicking. The creature roared silently from inside her, feeling hatred and resentment for Midna's passionate love for the young lad who should have been slaughtered.

Constantly swinging the chain from left to right, bashing at the creature's chest, Link screamed wildly as the beast backed off a few steps with every hit that connected, it's massive sword still lodged in that same place in the floor where it had brought it down on what it thought was Link. Feeling himself becoming fatigued from the constant beating he was dishing out, he needed to devise a way of killing his enemy once and for all so that he would be free of this place.

Browsing the scenery at every chance he got, he noticed his sword on a stand towards the centre of the area. Letting one end of the chain hit the floor behind him so that he could implement one final, full-force swing, Link hit the creature with all of his might, it crashing to the floor after the impact pushed it back, hitting the ground without a single noise uttered.

Diving forwards into a roll so that he could effectively dodge the beasty creature he had just brutally beaten, he stabilized as quickly as he could and darted towards his sword, which was for some reason or another laid out horizontally on a stand near a big stone altar.

Grabbing and unsheathing his sword, Link glanced at the sacrificial structure to his left, noting that it was smothered in dried blood, blood that seemed so old that it was almost black. Not wanting to find out what would happen to him should he lose the fight, he turned around and ran towards the creature as it slowly attempted to rise from the floor where it had landed.

Hope began to fill the mind of the small Twilight being as signs that Link may prosper began to show. Feeling nothing but pure hatred due to these rising emotions and pathetic thoughts, the silent creature hissed a few words into Midna's ear which caused her to feel her heart sink slightly, suddenly able to control her body as the creature departed.

"LINK! FINISH IT OFF, QUICK!" she screamed as she assumed the menacing creature meant that Pyramid Head would kill him, seeing that her sudden outburst didn't seem to faze Link in the slightest.

Continuously running towards the beast before him, which had now risen up onto both knees, Link dove straight into it and lunged his sword deep into its chest. A loud, shrill echo came from the creature as it grabbed the blade and slowly began to freeze in place.

Blood started to slowly pour from the creature's wound onto the floor, and Midna jumped with joy as her hero had defeated the evil creature. Although, while she was feeling somewhat overwhelmed, she couldn't help but cling onto those words that the being had etched onto her mind.

Before she could fully contemplate their meaning, a quiet and maniacal laugh echoed through the cavern before her cage hurtled towards the floor, not realising how far up she actually was as it crashed, flinging her out onto her stomach and knocking her out cold.

Jumping backwards with shock as the sound of the cage hitting the floor startled him, Link's eyes widened as he thought maybe that's where Midna was. Running towards the slightly contorted cage, he felt slightly relieved that there was no dead body inside, but more worried that there was no Midna.

Curious as to where she could be, he glanced around the inside of the cage only to notice a few words engraved onto the inside of the bottom. Unable to read them from a distance, Link carefully stepped over the broken bits of metal protruding from the sides that had buckled on impact. As he finally got close enough to read the engraving, his eyes widened and his mind began to puzzle the meaning of the words, but before he had much time to think it over, the cage door closed and contorted itself so that it could no longer be opened.

Feeling fear and even a sense of claustrophobia that he had never before had, Link tugged at all the different bars and screamed wildly, noticing that the corpse, sword and blood he had left behind him had vanished, and the walls began to shed once more.

Opening her eye slowly, her head pounding after the impact of smashing the floor dawned on her. Looking around the empty cavern, she noticed no blood or body from the creature, and no Link anywhere to be seen.

Rising to her feet, then flying up into the air to look around, she couldn't see a single sign of life inside the cavern, however realised that she could call upon the Twilight Realm once again.

"Oh my.. My Twilight powers are back? Then that means.. We're free!" She shouted with joy, before looking around and realising once more that is was only her that was free. "Wait.. Where's Link? Link..? LINK?" She began screaming his name incessantly, hoping that he would hear her and that he would make himself known so they could leave together.

Tears began to stream down her cheek as the lack of her young companion begun to get to her.

"No.. NO! LINK! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO ESCAPE TOGETHER! NOOO!" Her face was now completely soaked, as she searched both Hyrule and the Twilight realm with her mind for any signs of Link, but alas, she came up blank.

Those finals words that the bodiless being whispered to her, which she felt being scratched into not just her mind but also her cage, cut into her soul deeper than anything she had ever felt before, knowing that there was nothing she could do to find Link. It made her feel worse than any thought or emotion she'd previously experienced in her life, as she never got the chance to tell him just how grateful she was for his help, or how much she loved him, both as a friend and perhaps more.

Her reluctance to tell him in the past made her feel more depressed with each passing thought of him, her mind inevitably coming back to that one whispered sentence each time.

"Consider your life and misery my parting gift."

_End of The Legend Of Zelda: Silent Evil._

_Well I don't know about you, but I feel sorry for both Link and Midna here.. But then, would life really work out the way it does in the movies?_

_Hope you enjoyed the story, and if you wanted a happy ending, then it seems you're out of luck._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
